I Trust You
by finlay grey
Summary: When Maya lets Cam pick where their next date is and it's the ice rink, she doesn't know exactly what she's getting herself into. Oneshot. Fluff.


**disclaimer - i don't own degrassi.**

* * *

"Campbell Saunders, you absolutely suck, and I hate you so much," Maya Matlin exclaimed, livid. Even though she didn't mean the "hate" part, she was still annoyed. But in a slight good way. She had no idea how she got herself into this, but there was no way to get out of this.

It was a Friday night in mid-March and Cam and Maya had finally decided to go on a date and it was finally Cam's turn to decide where there date was. And somehow they ended up at the Toronto Ice Rink, much to Maya's displeasure.

"Relax, M. You'll be fine. I remember my first time I skated." Cam smiled over at Maya, his fingers interlocked in hers as they walked up to the counter to get their skates for the night

"Really? Did you fall?" Maya asked sarcastically. There were three reasons why she didn't skate or do anything that was ice related. One, she could fall. Two, she hated the cold. Three, she could fall.

"Yeah, but I'll be there to catch you if you fall though," Cam answered her, laughing a little at her sarcasm.

Maya was now annoyed at her boyfriend's enthusiasm. Of all the things she could've done with Cam on a Friday night, it had to be ice skating. She didn't even know how to ice skate. She wasn't like one of those girls who participated in the Winter Olympics- Sasha Cohen or whatever. Didn't Cam even say that he didn't like hockey? Well, technically they weren't playing hockey... They could've reenacted their first date where Katie embarassingly asked Cam if he was a virgin and it would still be better than this. Even though that date had made Maya cringe in embarassment, it might be more fun than this way.

"Okay, how the hell am I supposed to put these on?" Maya stared at the skates that she and Cam just had rented. The laces seemed to go up forever and they didn't seem like how you would normally tie your Chuck Taylors.

Maya's problem didn't seem to be Cam's problem because he was already halfway done with tying his own skates on. "Here, I'll help you. Slide these on," Cam told Maya after he was done tying on his skates.

"Fine," Maya gave in stubbornly. "Okay, I don't know how you do this, Cheesy." She seriously did not understand how Cam could deal with hockey and putting on the ice skates seemed like it would take an eternity.

"Do what?" Cam looked up at Maya with a playful smile. "There. Now get up and walk." He was finally done with tying up her laces.

"Like all the skates and stuff. They seem to take forever and I'll never understand anything," Maya answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I feel the same when I watch you play the cello. Guess we could both get some help in knowing more of what either of us do in our free times, right?" Cam asked her, giving her a knowing smile.

Maya smiled and nodded back at her boyfriend. "C'mon, walking up from the bench isn't gonna result in you fall. Maybe on the ice but not on the way to the ice." Cam held out his arm for support as Maya bravely grasped his arm and then stood up.

"See, you're not falling!" Cam beamed at Maya proudly as they started taking small steps to the ice.

"Yet," Maya mumbled.

Thoughts were running through Maya's mind as she was slowly approaching the ice. How did Cam even get her into this anyways? She felt dizzy at the thought of even going on the ice.

"Cam, I can't do this," Maya blurted out once they were about to get on the ice.

Cam turned, surprised. "Why not?" He asked confusedly, "you're great already!"

"You know, I can just watch you from the sidelines or something," Maya offered quickly, pointing at the outside of the ice where there were a couple of people standing there watching the people who were skating.

"And what would be the fun of that?" Cam smiled playfully, grabbing her hand, "c'mon, M, do you actually think I'm going to let you fall? If you do, I'll catch you! We can even be one of those couples in those cheesy movies where they link and ice skate together. Whatever you want!"

Maya looked at Cam stubbornly before saying anything. The last line seemed to be like a dealbreaker, "Fine. But you're paying for dinner later. Lead the way, Master Ice Skater Whatever."

"Okay, when you start and you get on the ice, just march, alright? That's how I learned and it helped a lot," Cam told her as they got to the gate of the ice rink.

Maya looked at the large patch of ice. There were little kids that were younger than her that skated as though they were pros. The cold air of the ice started to get to her. She pulled the infinity scarf on her neck tighter. She took a deep breath. Hey, maybe she would like ice skating? And besides, Cam was helping her so that was a plus, right?

"Ready," Maya answered confidently, "lead the way."

Cam took his girlfriend's hand as he stepped over the small ledge to the ice. "Baby steps, M. Don't worry, I got you."

Maya looked down at the step that seperated the ice and the carpet it wasn't that big. She took a deep breath as took the step over it.

"Ah!" Maya squealed as she accidentally slid and hit the wall. But somehow, she managed not to fall.

Cam chuckled, "This is going to take some practice. I can see that."

* * *

**a/n - **

**two weeks before last christmas, i went ice skating for the first time with my best friend and i found some pictures from then and this is the result of nostalgia and otp feels. thanks lizzie for the ice skating lesson. i only fell once. teehee. **


End file.
